Une nuit avec toi
by bleugus
Summary: une seule nuit peut tout changer Percy weasley/Marcus Flint slash
1. Chapter 1

**je me suis inspirée d'un livre d'Harlequin.**

Une nuit avec toi

Marcus Flint se trouvait dans les bars d'un des hôtels du chemin de Traverse. Il avala son quatrième scotch. Puis il jeta un coup au jeune homme qui se tenait derrière lui et l'observait en silence. Avant d'être grisé par le whisky, il le trouva beau. Il avait de cheveux roux brillant et un corps aux courbes tentatrices, mais c'était comme si son sourire ne parvenait pas jusqu'à ses beaux yeux bleus. Curieusement, la tristesse de cet inconnu l'attirait autant que son physique séduisant. Il appela le barman.

-Veuillez dire à ce monsieur, il désigna le roux, que ses boissons sont pour moi.

-Pas de problème, Monsieur flint

Avec un sourire discret, le barman longea les rangées pour gagner l'autre extrémité du bar. Il transmit le message au jeune homme. Il le vit se détourner du barman et braquer son regard vers lui. Les yeux se rencontrèrent, et malgré la faible lumière, il put distinguer le bleu ensorcelant de sis iris. Ainsi qu'une lueur d'intérêt qui vint illuminer son lent sourire. Le jeune homme ramassa son verre et partit.

Il avait disparu mais, l'instant d'après, il repassait, à sa portée.

-Attendez, lui avait-il dit en lui posant la main sur les bars, électrisés par ce contact. Ce jeune se tourna et il le vit. C'était Percy Weasley.

-Merci pour le verre dit Percy mais veux-tu retirer ta main si te plait ?

-Je te n'avais pas reconnu répondit Marcus en retirant sa main.

-Moi de même dit Percy, excuse-moi mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

-Dîne avec moi, lui enjoignit-il

-je ne peux pas, répondit-il calmement en s'éloignant.

Au lieu de céder à la tentation de le retenir de force, Marcus le regarda disparaître dans la foule en se demandant quelle était son histoire et, surtout, en rêvant de pouvoir poser les mains sur ce corps de rêve.

Marcus trouva la réception de l'hôtel et prit une chambre et puis il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il découvrit Percy dans la cabine.

C'était plus qu'une coïncidence, songea-t-il. C'était le destin. Il entra et appuya sur le bouton de son étage. Les portes se refermèrent.

A la vue de la peine qui assombrissait le regard du rouquin, quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine.

-Qui t'as bisé le cœur ? dit- Il. Les yeux du roux s'emplirent de larmes.

-Laisse-moi arranger cela murmura-t-il. Sans un mot de plus, il s'approcha, le prit dans ces bras et l'attira doucement contre lui. Il résista d'abord, puis il enfuit le visage dans son cou, l'enlaça à son tour et le serra fort en laissant échapper un petit sanglot. Les portes se rouvrirent.

-viens avec moi, le prit-t-il. Reste avec moi ce soir.

Il hésita un instant puis hocha la tête et se détacha de lui. Alors, main dans la main, ils s'éloignèrent dans le couloir.

_Dans la chambre_

Marcus lui ôta sa veste, avant de déboutonner lentement les boutons de sa chemise de soie et de la lui enlever à son tour. Il fit ensuite glisser lentement le pantalon le long des hanches étroites de son partenaire, sa respiration se bloquant dans sa gorge devant la beauté du corps. Il le déposa avec douceur sur le lit. Il parcourra son cou de baisées et Il se pencha, et prit un téton durci dans sa bouche, le mordillant gentiment. La respiration de Percy se fit laborieuse.

-je veux oublier dit Percy entre deux gémissement.

Marcus l'observa et l'embrassa avec passion. Il le retourna et il commença à le préparer. Il glissa un doigt dans l'intimité et se maudissant de ne pas prit du lubrifiant avec lui.

-Détant-toi dit Marcus, c'est ta première fois avec un homme ?

-Oui murmura-t-il tout en serrant les draps du lit.

Marcus chercha la prostate et la trouva, élicitant un long gémissement de plaisir de la part de son partenaire. Bientôt, un autre doigt alla rejoindre le premier. Lorsque le troisième pénétra enfin dans la chair, Percy gémissait et se tordait en agrippant les draps.

-Si te plait, prend-moi dit-il, je veux oublier !

Il se positionna contre les fesses de son amant. Lentement, avec une infinie précaution, il franchit avec une lenteur la chair de Percy. Il ne bougea pas, le temps que Percy s'habitue à sa présence.

- T'es si étroit dit Marcus à la crue de son oreille

Ne pouvant plus attendre, Percy le repoussa et se plaça sur Marcus et descendit le long de la verge de Marcus et commença à faire des mouvements de bas en haut. Marcus le tenait par ces hanches pour mieux le souder à lui. Chaque mouvement touchait sa cible, et bientôt, Percy se saisit de son sexe pour se masturber, conscient qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps. Les mouvements devenaient plus frénétiques, Percy rejeta sa tête en arrière et se libera, suivit de près par Marcus. Percy tomba sur le torse de Marcus. Marcus le prit doucement et le posa à ces cotés

-Merci chuchota-t-il avant de s'endormir tout en se blottissant dans les bras de Marcus


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_Trois mois plus tard_

Marcus se retrouva dans le même hôtel qu'il y' a trois mois. Il se prit à regarder les gens qui grouillait dans la salle. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune raison de scruter continuellement le bar dans l'espoir de le voir. Il n'avait jamais vécu une telle nuit. Il marcha vers la réception pour prendre une chambre, Il le voyait, cinq ou six mètres devant lui. Il avança et dit : Percy !

Il se retourna, le regarda et marqua un instant d'hésitation. Puis il pressa le pas. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi le fuyait-il ?

Il avait envie de passer une seconde nuit avec Percy. Il s'était montré si passionné, aussi assuré et exigeant que lui, au point que, cette nuit-là, il avait oublié tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

Enfin, il le rattrapa et le retint par le bras. Il fut forcé de s'arrêter.

-tu t'entraînes pour le marathon ?, ironisa-t-il. Il regarda le badge, ainsi il était l'un des employés du palace. Il n'était pas en uniforme quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il portait un jean et une chemise qu'il avait adorée enlever.

-Oh fit-il, Bonjour

IL resserra les pans de sa veste et, du même mouvement, se dégagea de son emprise. Il frémit, il avait un corps plus voluptueux encore que de son souvenir. En le renvoyant, il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : Il voulait revivre avec lui une nuit.

-tu travailles ici dit-il en regardant son badge.

-je suis sous directeur de l'Hôtel.

-Dînons ensemble dit-il avec une voix charmeuse.

- je travaille répondit-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil un peu affolé autour de lui, comme s' il cherchait quelqu'un pour venir à son secours.

Marcus chercha son regard. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir peur de lui, après la nuit qu'ils avaient vécue ?

-A quelle heure finis-tu ?

-A 21 heures

-Je t'attendrai

-Je t'en prie, non dit-il en reculant. S'il te plait. Il faut que j'y aille

Percy n'eut la certitude que Marcus ne l'avait pas suivie que lorsqu'il se fut glissé derrière le comptoir de la réception et qu'il se fut retourné. En retenant son souffle, il scruta la foule. Ouf, il n'était pas là.

Il passa dans son bureau vide, referma et s'adossa au mur à coté, une main plaquée sur la bouche et l'autre sur son vendre. La tête lui tournait il se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

Qu'est ce qu'il fichait là ? Et surtout, qu'allait-il faire ?

Il resta le regard perdu dans le vide jusqu'à ce que le bureau redevienne net.

L'un des employés ouvrit la porte. C'était Jack

-ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Non, aurait-il voulu répondre. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il avait peur.

-Très bien, dit-il

-On croirait que tu as vu un fantôme

Marcus était certes une apparition, mais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus terrestre : Grand, ténébreux et beau. Très bien élevé et né avec une petite cuiller en argent dans sa bouche.

-Non ça va, je t'assure, dit-il en souriant.

Un peu avant 21 heures, il vit en effet Marcus s'approcher et désigner au coin où ils pourraient parler sans être entendus.

-A défaut de dîner, un verre ?, proposa-t-il.

Il secoua la tête et se força à sourire

-Je reviendrai tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que tu dises oui le prévint-il.

Il se sentit blêmir. Tous les soirs ? Mais combien de temps comptait-il donc rester.

-en fait, je reste ici un mois, rajouta-il en souriant.

Un mois ! Il se raccrocha au comptoir .Tout serait différent, dans un mois. Que faire ? Fallait-il lui apprendre la vérité ? Et quand ? Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il allait dire. Mais pas ce soir. Non, pas ce soir.

-tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, merci

-je t'y reconduis dit-il. C'était plus un ordre qu'une proposition.

-J'ai quelque chose à faire avant. Je suis sûre que nous nous recroiseront une autre fois, Flint.

C'était clair, il le congédiait. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-De quoi as-tu peur, Weasley ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix suffisamment forte.

Percy revint vers lui

-pourquoi insistes-tu autant ? , murmura-t-il

-nous avons passé une nuit extraordinaire, ensemble

Malgré lui, un sentiment de déception l'envahit. Voilà, il voulait juste recommencer. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Un coup de foudre ?

-le temps a passé, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Bonsoir.

Il partit

-Attend, l'appela tout à coup Jack en pressant le pas pour le rattraper. Je vais t'accompagner chez toi, je préfère m'assurer que ça va ?

Percy ne put retenir un sourire. Jack avait beau avoir cinq ans de moins que lui, il tenait à le materner.

-je vais bien assura-t-il en posant la main sur son ventre pour souligner son propos. Nous allons bien.

-Fais- moi plaisir. Je vais par là aussi

Ils avaient presque atteint la porte donnant accès à la zone de transplanage quand Percy sursauta. Marcus venait d'apparaître subitement devant lui. Mon Dieu, avait-il entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ?

Lui barrant le passage, il plongea ses yeux noirs froids er durs dans le siens avant de regarder son vendre

-Euh…, vas-y, dit-il à Jack qui regardait tour à tour Percy et Marcus.

-Tu es sûr. Je veux bien…

-Tout va bien dit-il en souriant et se dirigea vers Marcus. Il aurait voulu rester calme mai n'y parvint pas. C'était le destin. Apparemment, il ne pouvait pas échapper à cet homme.

Il se rapprocha

-Comment ?

Marcus attendit la réponse de Percy. Elle était longue avenir. Il l'observa plus attentivement, surpris de ne pas s'être rendu compte tout de suite qu'il était enceint. Mais comment pouvait-il être en enceint. Quand il avait posé sa main sur son ventre nettement plus rond que quand ils avaient fait l'amour. Peut-être le bébé n'était-il pas de lui. Avait t'il refusé son invitation parce qu'il portait l'enfant d'un autre homme ? Un homme qu'il avait trompé ? Il m'avait dit que c'était sa première fois, m'a-t-il mentit ?

-Tu m'as espionné ? demanda-t-il d'une voix en colère.

-Tu évites ma question, répondit-il froidement. J'attends.

-J'ai du sang de vélane dans le sang, on ne le savait pas jusqu'à ce que je me rends à l'hôpital et qu'on m'annonce que je suis enceint.

-il est de moi ?, dit-il en se rapprochant.

-Bien sûr qu'il est de toi cria-t-il.

Bien sûr ? soudain, autour de Marcus, tout devint flou. Pouvait-il le croire ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le croire, Percy.

-Alors ne me croit pas répliqua-t-il, je ne te demande rien, Flint et il s'éloigna.

Marcus le prit par le bras et se mit à marcher mais Percy se dégagea

-je n'irai nulle part avec toi déclara-t-il

-Pourtant, il me semble que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire.

-Tu me crois maintenant, di-il sarcastiquement.

Il grogna, il avait oublié qu'il avait en face de lui un stupide gryffondor qui a un don pour le mettre en rogne.

-je suis d'accord, mais pas ce soir, Flint, souffla-t-il, nous pouvons nous voir demain.

- Tu ne quittes pas la ville ?

-je te promets que non

-Et c'est censé m'offrir une quelconque garantie ?

-Tu sais où je travaille, comment veux-tu que je t'évite ?

-Donne-moi ton adresse, dit-il froidement et il disparu

-je suis dans la merde, pensa Percy tout en rentrant chez lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas le croire. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et n'avaient aucune raison de se faire confiance. C'était à peine s'ils se parlaient à Poudlard, et quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, Marcus n'adressait la parole qu'à Oliver et ce pour le provoquer. De plus, tout ce que Marcus savait de lui, c'était qu'il couchait avec des inconnus. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable de vivre une telle nuit avec Marcus : dévorant, presque sans tendresse. Cependant, c'était exactement ce dont il avait eu besoin ce soir-là. Cette nuit-là, il avait pleuré dans ses bras et au lieu de lui demander pourquoi, il s'était contenté de le tenir contre lui et de lui faire l'amour.

Au matin, il ne s'était pas esquivé sur la pointe des pieds. Non, il l'avait réveillé pour le remercier et lui avait dit au revoir en l'embrassant. Cela aurait dû être la fin de leur histoire. Sans regrets. Mais voilà, il tomba enceint. Il avait passé sans grande difficulté le cap des trois mois grâce à sa famille. « Cette naissance est une bénédiction » pensa-t-il en mettant une main sur son ventre.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il ouvrit et vit Marcus.

Sans qu'il l'y ait invité, il entra et s'assit sur le canapé du salon.

- Tu vois quelqu'un, lança-t-il

- Tu veux savoir si je sors avec un homme ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Non, à l'époque, s'irrita-t-il.

- Non, je ne sortais avec personne à l'époque et je ne suis sorti avec personne depuis.  
Il évitait de soutenir son regard, et il ne faisait pas confiance aux gens qui ne le regardaient pas dans les yeux. Dans les milieux où il évoluait, il avait dû apprendre à se fier à son instinct et le langage corporel de Percy ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Tu veux quelques chose à boire ? demanda Percy.

- Un café, répondit Marcus. Marcus se leva et fit le tour du salon. Il vit des photos de la famille de Weasley, de Potter et de Granger. Il s'arrêta devant quatre photos où l'on pouvait voir Wood et Percy s'enlacer et rire. Ils étaient toujours en contact, pensa-t-il.

- C'est à toi ou tu loues ? s'enquit-il en revenant et en s'appuyant contre la porte de la cuisine.

- À moi.

- C'est petit pour élever un enfant.

-Et d'après toi, un enfant à besoin de combien de place ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique répliqua-t-il.

- De plus que cela, répondit-il.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Marcus s'abstint de répondre. Il ne voulait pas le fâcher. Il avait lu toute la nuit des livres sur les grossesses. Il ne fallait pas trop l'énerver, c'était mauvais pour le bébé.

Agacé, Percy sortit de la cuisine et s'assit sur son canapé.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu dans ma chambre cette nuit-là ? Tu avais été bouleversé par quelque chose au point de pleurer.

Percy ferma les yeux, assailli par les souvenirs.

- Oui, confirma-t-il, je souffrais et tu m'as apporté une forme de réconfort.

- D'habitude je prends mes précautions avec mes partenaires.

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais du sang vélane, dit doucement Percy, je suis désolé.  
Il posa ses mains sur son ventre, il l'aimait déjà.

- J'attends vraiment rien de toi, affirma-t-il.

- Un homme digne de ce nom n'abandonne pas un homme enceint, déclara-t-il.

- Depuis quand les Serpentards sont des hommes dignes de ce nom, répliqua-t-il. Oublie cette histoire Flint.

Flint allait répondre quand il vit Percy mettre sa main sur sa bouche.

- C'est quoi cette odeur ? demanda Percy tout en courant vers la salle de bain. Marcus le suivit.

- Si c'est un stratagème pour éviter de parler, ça ne fonctionne pas Weasley.

- Éloigne-toi de moi, cria Percy qui était sur la cuvette des toilettes. C'est l'odeur, dit-il, et il vomit.

Marcus essaya de s'approcher mais Percy lui cria de reculer.

- C'est ton parfum, dit Percy.

Marcus sortit et se lança un sort qui lui enleva toute odeur.

Après quelques minutes, Percy fit son apparition.

- Je suis désolé, dit Percy tout gêné que Marcus le voit dans cet état.

- Oliver portait le même parfum que toi, dit-il en souriant, tu as eu plus de chance que lui. J'avais vomi sur ses chaussures.

- Tu vois souvent Wood ? demanda Marcus froidement.

Il détestait déjà Wood à l'époque de Poudlard mais là, il le haïssait.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, il était là tout au long de ma grossesse, répondit Percy en souriant.  
Il avait de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui, pensa-t-il.

- A qui la faute si je n'étais pas là, cria-t-il en se levant. Maintenant, je vais faire partie de la vie de mon enfant. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Je veux le nom de ton médecin. Quand est ton prochain rendez-vous ?

- Aujourd'hui, répondit Percy.

« Mon dieu, songea-t-il, c'est bien un serpentard : autoritaire et qui a l'habitude que les gens lui obéissent sur un claquement de doigts. » Eh bien, ça ne marcherait pas avec lui.

- J'irai seul, dit Percy tout en le fixant.

- Dans ce cas, j'irai le voir seul. J'ai des questions à lui poser.

- Il ne répondra pas sans mon consentement.

- N'importe quel être un peu raisonnable ne rechignerait pas à me dire ce que j'ai besoin de savoir en tant que père de cet enfant.

Percy sentit ce qui lui restait de patience partir en fumée.

Marcus savait qu'il l'avait mis en colère mais c'était la première fois qu'il mettait quelqu'un enceint et un homme qu'il ne connaissait que sexuellement.

- Je veux que tu sortes de chez moi maintenant.

- Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, Weasley, dit-il avant de sortir.


	4. Chapter 4

Haut du formulaire

merci pour les reviews ^^^^

Chapitre 4

Il soupira. Il l'avait décidé, Percy allait l'épouser, point. Même si son avocat s'était efforcé de le convaincre d'attendre la naissance de l'enfant.

Peut-être était-il vieux jeu et têtu, mais certaines valeurs étaient trop ancrées en lui pour qu'il puisse les ignorer. Il était hors de question que son bébé naisse en dehors des liens du mariage.

Il existait entre eux un accord tacite selon lequel ils ne passeraient que cette nuit ensemble, assouvissant l'un et l'autre un besoin et maintenant il allait devenir un père.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Flint ? dit Percy froidement. Je t'avais dit que j'irais tout seul.

- Je suis le père, j'ai le droit de venir, répondit-il en souriant. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de faire une scène. Ils étaient dans la salle d'attente et tous les patients les regardaient.

- Monsieur Weasley, dit une infirmière. Le médecin vous attend.

- Bonjour Percy, comment vas-tu ? demanda le médecin en souriant.

- Ça va, répondit Percy en souriant.

- Il a vomi ce matin, lança Marcus.

- C'est ta faute, c'était dû à ton parfum, répliqua-t-il.

- Calmez -vous dit le médecin en rigolant. Ça arrive souvent Monsieur ?

- Flint, dit Marcus. Soudain, le sourire du médecin disparut.

- Vous faites partie de la famille Flint ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Oui je suis l'hériter de la famille, dit-il en souriant. La famille Flint était une des plus puissantes d'Angleterre.

Percy n'y croyait pas, il avait l'impression de se retrouver à Poudlard. Le médecin avait le même regard que les fans de Flint à Poudlard.

- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre mais je dois y aller, dit Percy agacé.

- Oui, excusez-moi, dit le médecin en rougissant. Veuillez-vous coucher sur le lit. Il lança quelques sorts et son sourire s'effaça.

- J'ai une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, déclara-t-il.

Percy commença à paniquer, s'il perdait son enfant, il en mourrait. Il serra la main de Marcus. Marcus, pour sa part, garda son apparence calme mais au fond de lui, il avait peur. C'était la toute première fois de sa vie qu'il avait peur et il détestait ça.

- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que les bébés vont bien, dit-il en souriant.

- Les bébés, murmura Percy. J'attends des jumeaux, se dit-il en souriant. Il se tourna vers Marcus qui souriait.

- La mauvaise nouvelle, dit Marcus en serrant inconsciemment la main de Percy.

- Dans quelque temps, les bébés puiseront dans votre magie et il y a un risque que vous les perdiez.

- Comment ça un risque ? Vous m'avez que je n'avais rien à craindre, que tout se passerait bien, cria Percy en larmes.

- Je n'avais pas vu que vous portiez deux embryons, balbutia le médecin, j'aurais dû vous donner une potion plus forte. Je suis désolé.

- Vous êtes un incompétent, hurla Marcus, je veux tout le dossier de Percy. Nous allons changer de médecin.

- Pour qui vous vous prenez, répliqua-t-il, il n'y a que Percy qui peut me renvoyer.

- Je me prends pour le père de ces enfants, répondit Marcus tout en s'approchant du médecin si j'étais vous, j'irais préparer ces dossiers tout de suite, je suis sûr que l'ordre des médecins qualifiera votre erreur de faute professionnelle.

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors :

- On ira chez ma sœur, déclara Marcus, elle est médecin dans un hôpital privé.

- Merci, murmura Percy doucement tout en tenant son ventre, en larmes.

Marcus le vit, il avait été tellement concentré sur le médecin qu'il avait négligé Percy qui avait besoin de soutien. Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça : Ça ira, chuchota-t-il, tu verras, ils ont de qui tenir. Ils se sourirent et ils partirent.

_Dans l'hôpital privé_

- Marcus, dit une fille d'une grande beauté tout en le prenant dans ses bras. Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Percy.

- J'ai besoin de ta science, répondit-il avec sourire.

- Vous êtes enceint, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en souriant à Percy.

- Oui, confirma-t-il doucement en mettant sa main sur son ventre.

- Venez avec moi.

Marcus lui raconta l'épisode avec l'autre médecin.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir directement ? cria-t-elle tout en fixant froidement Marcus.  
- C'est de ma faute, murmura Percy. Je ne savais pas que j'avais du sang de vélane et je lui avais caché mon état. Il ne l'a découvert que récemment.

- Je vais vous installer dans une chambre et je recommence tout le diagnostic, dit-elle et elle demanda froidement à une infirmière de lui montrer sa chambre.

C'est une vraie Flint, pensa Percy en souriant. Les mêmes cheveux et yeux noirs et surtout le même caractère. On pouvait voir que tout le personnel la respectait et la craignait.

Quand la porte se ferma :

- Es-tu sûr d'être le père ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Oui, je suis le père et je pense l'épouser, répliqua-t-il mais pour l'instant, je préfère que personne ne soit au courant tant que je le ne l'ai pas convaincu de m'épouser.

_Plus tard dans la soirée_

- Alors ? demanda Percy en serrant la main de Marcus.

- Tout ira bien si vous suivez mes consignes, déclara-t-elle en souriant. J'ai changé vos potions mais il vous faudra beaucoup de repos.

- Pour combien de temps ? demanda Percy d'un air désespéré.

Le temps que votre corps assimile la nouvelle potion, répondit-elle en souriant, juste une ou deux semaines.

Percy souffla. Une seule semaine, il avait droit encore à deux semaines de vacances. Il sourit.

- Tu viens habiter chez moi et je m'occupe de payer tes factures, déclara Marcus d'un ton autoritaire.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Flint, répliqua Percy. Je suis capable de veiller sur moi, dit-il en se levant et il se tourna vers la sœur de Marcus. Merci pour tout, dit-il en souriant, voici mon adresse pour que vous envoyiez la facture.

- De rien, appelez-moi Marie, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Heureuse de t'avoir aidé.  
Percy rougit et sortit.

- Je t'envoie la facture et à lui j'enverrais une fausse facture, déclara-t-elle froidement.

- Depuis quand es-tu gentille ?

- Je l'aime bien, répondit-elle en s'installant sur son bureau. C'était vrai. Elle le trouvait adorable. Il avait l'air tellement fragile qu'on avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et surtout il tenait tête à son stupide frère.


	5. Chapter 5

Version corriger par Pattenrond 

Chapitre 5

_Dans la maison de Percy_

Marcus s'installa sur le canapé. Il était épuisé.

-Tu as une lettre vocale, observa-t-il, en jetant un œil sur la lettre posée sur la table.

-J'ai vu. Cela peut attendre, dit Percy d'une voix fatiguée.

-Tu me caches quelque chose Percy ? demanda Marcus en levant un sourcil.

-Tu crois que je te cache quelque chose parce que je n'écoute pas mes messages devant toi ? Tu pousses un peu, non ?

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était sérieux ou s'il plaisantait, parce qu'il n'avait jamais plaisanté avec lui. Percy souffla et ouvrit sa lettre : « Salut Percy, disait une voix d'homme que Marcus reconnut : Dubois. Je pensais que tu serais rentré, à cette heure-ci. Tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi. Sinon, j'ai hâte de te voir Samedi chez tes parents. A bientôt»

-Voila, dit-il. Tu es satisfait ?

- Samedi ? Et Dubois t'envoie souvent des lettres ? demanda froidement Marcus. C'est ton petit ami ?

-Marcus, Olivier est un vieux copain.

Marcus garda le silence quelques secondes.

-Si tu veux, tu peux venir samedi, lança Percy en espérant le calmer.

«Il faut que j'aille en douceur avec lui, pensa Marcus. Sinon il va encore se refermer comme une huître et je n'aurai qu'à oublier le projet de mariage.» Marcus se leva et se plaça devant Percy.

-La grossesse te va bien, dit Marcus en posant une de ses mains sur le ventre de Percy.  
Troublé par ce compliment et par la proximité de Marcus, il ne répondit rien.

-Tu l'as déjà senti bouger ? demanda Marcus tout en approchant ses lèvres de celles de Percy.  
Percy sursauta quand Marcus commença à lui caresser le ventre où on pouvait voir un petit arrondi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? articula-t-il d'une voix audible. Il se sentait troublé par la présence de Marcus. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. «Il faut que je réagisse, s'alerta Percy, il ne faut pas que je cède à ses avances.»

-Il se fait tard, Marcus, fit-il en éloignant la main de son ventre. Je suis fatigue. On se voit demain pour le dîner.

Marcus souffla et sortit et Percy referma la porte derrière lui et s'y appuya. Il allait venir avec lui chez sa famille. Il sentait déjà les problèmes à venir.

_Devant la porte du Terrier_

-Tu as dit à tes parents que tu m'amenais ? demanda Marcus qui voyait l'air stressé de son rouquin.

-Non, chuchota Percy

-Pourquoi ?

-L'effet de surprise, c'est ce qui marche le mieux avec eux, répondit Percy en faisant un petit sourire.

-Ils savent au moins que tu es enceint ?souffla Marcus.

-oui.

«Allez, courage Percy, se dit-il.» Et il entra sans frapper. Marcus sourit. Jamais dans sa famille, il se serait permis d'entrer sans frapper. Son rouquin venait vraiment d'un autre monde que le sien.

A peine avaient-ils franchi la porte que deux bras fermes enlacèrent Percy et le tira vers l'intérieur.

-Comment vas-tu mon chérie ? dit la mère de Percy, Molly Weasley, en installant Percy sur une des chaises du salon. Est-ce que tu manges bien ? Et le bébé ?

-Oui, tout va bien, répondit Percy en souriant à sa mère. Rassures-toi maman.

-Maman ne sera rassurée que quand le petit sera là, et encore, je ne suis pas sûr, lança Ron en souriant, en faisant une accolade à son frère.

Ce qui fait rire l'assemblé des Weasley présents dans la pièce, c'est-à-dire les jumeaux et Ron.

-Je ne te permet pas, bouda Molly en tapant sur la tête de Ron d'une de ses mains.

-Molly, je suis sûr que Percy est assez grand pour prendre soin de lui, déclara Olivier qui fit son apparition dans le salon.

Un ami, tu parles ! C'était un rival, oui. Un rival qui faisait quelques centimètres de moins que lui et dix kilos de muscles de plus. Olivier avait signé avec une des meilleures équipes de quidditch d' Angleterre : les Canons qui allaient représenter l'Angleterre à la coupe du monde du Quidditch.

-Bonjour Olivier, dit Percy d'une voix tendue.

-Salut Flint, dit Olivier tout en se dirigeant vers Percy.

-Mon chéri, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu amènerais quelqu'un, observa Molly qui n'avait pas fait attention à Marcus. Et le silence se fit dans le salon.

-Ça s'est fait à la dernière minute, mentit Percy en ayant la bonne idée de ne pas regarder Marcus.

-Le couvert est déjà mis. Asseyons-nous, décida le père de Percy, Arthur Weasley, brusquement en portant un plateau sur la table de la cuisine où le reste du déjeuner était déjà disposé.

-Percy, tu ne nous as jamais parlé de lui, déclara un des jumeaux.

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés quand je travaillais, répondit-il en souriant, et nous nous voyions de temps en temps.

-Que faites-vous dans la vie ? demanda l'autre jumeau présent.

-Je suis vice-président de Flint Bank, répondit Marcus tout en fixant Olivier. Nous sommes installés de plus de 200 ans.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit ressemblait à celui qui succède à un coup de canon.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien avoir en commun, tous les deux ? demanda Olivier avec un dédain affiché.

-Des bébés, pour commencer, lança Marcus en souriant.

Cette fois, Percy ne put retenir un soupir, et il vit toute sa famille pâlir.

-C'est vrai, Percy ? demanda Molly d'une voix hésitante.

-Oui, murmura Percy en baissant la tête.

-Allez-vous vous marier? demanda Molly

-Nous allons nous marier, répondit Marcus en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Percy.

-Vous avez fixé une date ? demanda Olivier

-Pas encore, répliqua froidement Marcus

-Pourquoi ? interrogea le père de Percy d'une voix dans laquelle on pouvait percevoir sa fureur.

Marcus le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Cette conversation ne vous concerne pas, souligna Marcus d'un ton froid

-Je suis chez moi, rappela le père de Percy en posant sa fourchette. C'est à moi de décider si ça me regarde ou non.  
-Arrêtez, cria Percy, et surtout toi, lança-t-il à Marcus. Puis, il se leva et fila dans sa chambre en laissant sa famille.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'il se cachait dans sa chamber. Il n'avait entendu aucun cri, il pouvait donc descendre sans risque. Il était furieux que Marcus ait annoncé sa paternité de cette façon et il avait parlé de mariage sans lui avoir parlé au préalable. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda le décor familier de sa chambre. Les rideaux bleus et son bureau. Au mur, il y avait des photos des bals de Poudlard et de ses parents.

Tout ce que Percy voulait, c'était le même amour sans équivoque, la même adoration que ses parents se portaient l'un à l'autre. Il ne voulait pas épouser un homme qui n'était pas fou de lui, qui devrait se forcer pour rester fidel aux serments qu'il allait prononcer le jour de son mariage. Bon, il faudrait bien qu'il brave la tempête tôt au tard. Il sortit de sa chambre et redescendit.

-Tout va bien, dit Percy quand il fit son apparition dans le salon en espérant que cela répondrait à toutes leurs interrogations muettes.

-J'espère que vous allez faire de mon fils un homme honnête, dit Arthur tout en fixant froidement Marcus.

-Oui, répondit Marcus d'une voix déterminée

-Attendez, intervient Percy. Je suis enceint, pas malhonnête.

- De mon temps, Percy, les gens qui allaient avoir un enfant se mariaient.  
Percy leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ton temps, papa, c'était les années soixante, c'était ta génération qui a défini l'amour libre et toutes ces histoires de libre choix !

Arthur sourit pour la première fois de la soirée. C'état bien son fils déterminé et fougueux, comme tout Weasley.

-Et en quoi cela te pose-t-il un problème d'épouser le père de tes bébés ?  
Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Marcus lui prit la main.

-Percy et moi prenons ces décisions ensemble. Nous vous tiendrons au courant.  
Arthur fronça les sourcils. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de se faire remettre à sa place.

-Il faut qu'on y aille, dit Percy en prenant la main de Marcus.

Percy embrassa tous les membres de sa famille, promit à sa mère de lui donner au plus vite de ses nouvelles et ils sortirent.

_Dans les appartements de Percy  
_

-Emménage avec moi. Aujourd'hui, lança Marcus.

-Non, répondit Percy sans equivoque.

-Tu auras ta chambre à toi.

-J'ai déjà ma chambre à moi. Elle est confortable. Je l'aime bien.

-Ce serait pour quelques semaines. J'ai le droit de m'impliquer, Percy.

Il mit un long moment à répondre. Il voulait vraiment connaître Marcus. C'était le seul moyen de prendre une décision concernant l'avenir.

-Si j'accepte de m'installer avec toi, finit-il par dire, c'est à deux conditions : que tu cesses de me parler de mariage et que ça ne sera que le temps de ma grossesse.

-c'est d'accord, dit-il après un bref silence. Un homme sage savait quel combat il devait accepter de perdre pour gagner la bataille.

_Dans les appartements de Marcus_

Percy visita la cuisine, passa en revue le contenu des placards, prit possession des lieux. «C'est magnifique pensa-t-il.»

-J'ai mis tes affaires dans la chambre d'amis, annonça Marcus. Je vais te la montrer pour que tu puisses défaire tes bagages.

Ils montèrent l'escalier. Ils n'étaient pas à mi-hauteur que Percy se retourna et le surprit qui se hâtait de baisser les yeux.

-Cet escalier est assez large pour pouvoir monter à trois ou quatre de front, remarqua Percy comme pour le mettre au défi de nier qu'il le suivait pour regarder son derrière.

-Mais d'ici, la vue est superbe, répliqua Marcus avant de monter deux marches pour se placer devant lui. Ecoute Percy, ce serait idiot de nier que nous nous plaisons. Qu'il ya du désir entre nous. La question, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main, c'est de savoir quoi faire à ce sujet.

-J'en ai conscience autant que toi. Que voudrais-tu faire ?

-Tu es sûre de vouloir une réponse honnête ?

-Nous ne pouvons qu'être honnêtes.

Marcus s'approcha de lui en plongeant ces yeux dans les siens, puis posa les mains sur la rampe derrière Percy de sorte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.  
-Tu veux la vérité ? murmura Marcus d'une voix rauque. Eh bien, j'aimerai savoir si tu as les fesses aussi fermes que dans mon souvenir.

Ils étaient tout près l'un de l'autre. Percy sentait la douce chaleur de son souffle sur son visage. Il frissonna. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un allumeur, mais il avait besoin que Marcus le touche. Le désir s'insinuait dans son corps brûlant.

-Tu ne réponds rien ? Et l'honnêteté, Percy ?

-Elles étaient si fermes que cela ? demanda Percy tout en rougissant.

-Oui.

Ce n'était pas tant le mot que la façon dont il le prononça. Percy lui prit les mains et les posa sur son derrière. A partir de là, Marcus prit l'initiative et l'enveloppa de ses grandes mains fortes.

-oui, murmura-t-il. Exactement.

Marcus le serra contre lui. Percy le sentit, dur et lourd.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de t'installer dans la chambre d'amis, fit valoir Marcus, la bouche si près de la sienne qu'ils s'embrassaient presque.

Percy se passa le bout de la langue sur les lèvres, nerveux et excité.

-Cela ne ferait que compliquer le problème, chuchota Percy.

-Je crois, au contraire, que cela aiderait à le résoudre, souffla Marcus. Tu te souviens comme c'était bon, dit-il en lui frôlant la bouche de la sienne.

Comment pourrait-il oublier la nuit la plus mémorable de sa vie? Sa plus belle expérience physique? Marcus avait un corps parfait, mince et musclé.

Percy voulait revivre cette nuit. Il avait envie de lui. Tout de suite.

-Viens dans ma chambre, lui enjoignit-il. Sois encore à moi.

Ces paroles le glacèrent. A lui ? Non, il n'était pas à lui. C'était sûr, coucher ensemble ne ferait que compliquer les choses, fausser les problèmes qu'ils avaient à résoudre.

-Il faut que nous ayons chacun notre chambre, Marcus.  
Marcus recula lentement et glissa les mains dans ses poches, sans expression.

-L'offre reste valable, lâcha-t-il en finissant de monter l'escalier.  
Marcus l'accompagna à la chambre et ils se séparèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Percy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Corriger par Pattenrond merciiiiiii**

**sinon merci pour vos reviews**

Chapitre 6

-Tu as faim ?, demanda Marcus qui venait de faire son apparition dans la chambre de Percy. Il portait un de ses costards qui mettait en valeur son corps musclé.

-oui, un peu, murmura Percy en rougissant.

Quand il entendit Marcus s'activer dans la cuisine, Percy sourit et descendit le rejoindre. Il avait préparé un véritable petit festin d'antipasti : trois variétés d'olives différentes, des cœurs d'artichauts, du salami, deux fromages et des crackers au poivre. Il lui avait servi du cidre dans un verre à vin identique au sien. Le feu qui crépitait dans le salon rendait la grande pièce très cosy, et l'unique lampe allumé diffusait une lumière tamisée tandis que la chaîne diffusait un morceau de jazz. Dehors, la nuit très noire était piquetée d'étoiles.  
Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le canapé pour pouvoir partager l'assiette de hors-d'œuvre. Percy s'imagina soudain en train de donner à manger à Marcus, et cette envie lui fit sourire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? voulut-il savoir.

-Je suis détendu. Cela fait du bien.

-J'en suis heureux alors, répondit Marcus d'un ton doux tout en se rapprochant discrètement de Percy et il passa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Percy.

Hier soir, il avait accepté la demande de Percy de faire chambre à part. Mais lorsqu'il s'était trouvé seul dans son lit, il s'était juré qu'il ne passerait pas une nuit de plus sans le corps chaud et sensuel de Percy.

Percy frissonna. Marcus avait mis sa main sur son épaule et l'avait attiré vers lui. Il se sentait en sécurité lorsqu'il était proche de Marcus. Il l'avait senti lors du diner avec sa famille.

Soudain Percy posa son verre et se tourna vers Marcus.

-Ecoute Marcus, il faut que tu sois franc envers moi. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie.

Marcus fronça légèrement les sourcils, un peu mal à l'aise. Percy se retint de s'excuser pour sa question. Mais il avait le droit de savoir si une autre personne risquait de venir l'accuser de lui avoir volé Marcus avec sa grossesse surprise.

-Non.

C'était clair et net. Non. Point à la ligne.

-Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

-Non. Et toi ?

-Si l'on peut qualifier ce que j'ai ressenti pour Olivier d'amour d'adolescence. À force de rester ensemble, on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Cela paraissait simple et naturel.

-Trop simple ? demanda Marcus d'un ton froid.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Percy n'aimant pas le ton froid de Marcus.

-Il n'avait pas de passion entre vous ?

-Si, répondit Percy en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Vous avez couché ensemble ? demanda Marcus en le fixant. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer la réponse. Imaginer qu'un autre avait pu toucher à Percy lui était insupportable. Il sentit monter en lui un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas : la jalousie.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Marcus, répondit Percy d'un air indigné.

-Donc tu ne veux pas répondre ? insista-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi savoir qu'Olivier et moi avons couché ensemble te regarde.

-Il est toujours dans ta vie, donc cela me concerne, répliqua Marcus d'un ton déterminé. Il devait savoir.

-Non.

-Non, vous n'avez pas couché ensemble? demanda Marcus d'un ton soulagé.

-Non, cela ne te concerne vraiment pas.

Il avait l'air un peu jaloux. «Intéressant, songea Percy». Ou peut-être possessif, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait la même chose.

Marcus finit son verre

.-Je vais finir par croire que vous l'avez fait, ajouta-t-il d'un ton glacial.

-Crois ce que tu veux, dit Percy en regardant Marcus remplir à nouveau son verre de vin.

-Il me semblait que nous devions faire connaissance, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour regarder la nuit étoilée.

-Il y a certaines choses qui vont demander du temps et de la confiance, fit valoir Percy en le rejoignant.

Percy était désolé qu'il soit contrarié, mais refusait de lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait quand il savait que Marcus ne s'ouvrirait pas à lui en retour. Il voulait qu'ils soient partenaire dans une relation. Il voulait un équilibre. Il était prêt à faire la moitié du chemin mais il devait y mettre du sien.

-Tu m'as demandé si j'avais quelqu'un, rappela-t-il, et je t'ai répondu.

Percy hésita entre l'agacement et le sourire. Marcus devait être habitué à tout contrôler. Or, à présent, la situation lui échappait et Percy imaginait que cela devait être difficile.  
-Cela fait dix ans qu'Olivier n'est plus mon petit ami. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voyais personne quand nous nous sommes connus et que je ne suis sorti avec personne depuis.  
Il se retourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Dis-moi franchement ce que cela te fait d'avoir un bébé.

Percy n'hésita pas une seconde.

-Pas un bébé, corrigea-t-il, ce bébé. Je considère que c'est un cadeau qui m'est envoyé pour combler le vide….

-Quel vide, demanda Marcus d'une voix douce tout en s'approchant de Percy.

-Tu sais que pendant la guerre, j'avais refusé de croire que Voldemort était revenu et je m'étais éloigner de ma famille. Même si par la suite, je me suis retrouvé à Poudlard pour me battre à leurs côtés, je les avais blessés. J'avais trop honte de moi que je n'avais pas eu le courage de leur faire face après la guerre. Quand on s'est rencontré ce soir à l'hôtel, c'était mon anniversaire et c'était la toute première fois que je le passais sans eux. J'avais besoin d'oublier ma solitude. Et de cette nuit, je suis tombé enceint. J'ai du les prévenir de mon état et en moins de deux, ma mère transplana avec mes frères. Brefs, on s'est retrouvé. Cet enfant est une bénédiction. C'est mon trésor, finit Percy tout en caressant affectueusement son ventre. La journée a été longue, Marcus. Je vais me coucher. Bonsoir.

Marcus ne le retint pas. Pour une fois, Percy ne se préoccupa pas de ranger ni de faire la vaisselle. Tant pis. En se rendant dans sa chambre, Marcus jeta un œil à la porte de celle de Percy. Il avait bien vu que Percy n'était pas bien cette nuit et il se sentait coupable d'avoir profiter de la tristesse de Percy pour le mettre dans son lit mais dés qu'il l'avait vu, il avait senti le besoin de le posséder.

Il ôta sa chemise et la jeta dans le fond du placard. Puis, il s'assit pour retirer ses bottes. Son jean et ses chaussettes suivirent. En caleçon, il se passa les mains dans les cheveux puis s'effondra dans son fauteuil. Pourquoi refusait-il de répondre à sa question sur Olivier? Il niait éprouver autre chose que de l'amitié à son égard. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire? Mais il avait bien vu les regards que Dubois lançait à Percy et il n'y avait rien qui ressemblait à de l'amitié. Ne se rendait-il pas compte que son fidel compagnon s'était autoproclamé sentinelle et esclave amoureux? Percy n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour qu'il tombe à genoux devant lui, attendant ses ordres.

Marcus serra les poings. Il n'avait aucun respect pour les hommes qui rampait ainsi devant une autre personne. Cependant, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer Olivier. Il disposait de deux avantages : il connaissait Percy depuis longtemps et avait été son premier amour. En aucun cas, Marcus ne voulait que Percy se confie à lui. Aucun homme ne voulait que son époux se confie à un autre. Il savait trop bien comment cela se passait : il suffisait que ce dernier se montre un peu compatissant et il lui tombait dans les bras. Cela marchait à tous les coups.  
Il se coucha dans son lit et il croisa les mains derrière la tête en fixant le plafond.  
Percy et Dubois avaient-ils couché ensemble?

La question avait resurgi dans son esprit, insidieuse. Il donna un coup de poing dans son oreiller avant d'y reposer la tête. Comme s'il pouvait dormir bien sûr.

Il s'assit au bord du lit. Incapable de tenir en place, il sortit de sa chambre. Il allait un peu travailler, jusqu'à être assez fatigué pour pouvoir fermer les yeux sans imaginer Percy en train d'embrasser son lourdaud d'ex.

Mais dans la cuisine, il le trouva qui buvait un verre d'eau devant l'évier. Il portait un simple tee-shirt blanc qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse où on pouvait voir son boxer blanc. Une seule pensée traversa Marcus à cet instant : adorable.

-Je…j'avais soif, se justifia Percy en croisant les bras et en coûlant un regard le long du corps de Marcus.

-Moi aussi, j'ai soif.

Il s'approcha du réfrigérateur en sentant les yeux de Percy sur lui. Seule le petit lustre au-dessus de l'évier éclairait la pièce.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore debout, dit-il après avoir fait tomber des glaçons dans son verre. Tu n'as pas sommeil? demanda-t-il en remplissant son verre d'eau.

-Je suis fatigue, mais je n'arrête pas de réfléchir, avoua Percy d'une petite non plus tu ne dors pas? ajouta-t-il.

-Il est un peu tôt pour moi, répondit Marcus. Je comptais monter travailler. Tu n'as pas froid?  
Percy secoua la tête.

-La grossesse fait monter la température du corps, répondit Percy. Je vais y aller. Bonne nuit.

-Percy ?

Il s'arrêta à coté de lui, l'air méfiant.

-Oui ?

-Je ne veux plus que tu aies de contact avec Dubois.

Percy se pinça les lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas en me dictant ma conduite que tu vas marquer des points, Marcus !s'indigna-t-il.

-Tu portes mon enfant. Je n'ai pas besoin de marquer des points. Si tu veux nous donner une chance de voir où nous allons, il faut que nous ayons le moins d'influence extérieur possible.

-Nous n'avons pas à changer pour faire plaisir à l'autre, corrigea-t-il. Il faut que nous acceptions la vie de l'autre comme elle est.

Il n'avait pas tort, songea Marcus. D'ailleurs, le seul changement qu'il souhaitait le voir apporter à sa vie, c'était d'en faire sortir Dubois. Et aussi qu'il arrête de travailler. Et qu'il l'épouse. Mais il était plus prudent de ne pas aborder ces sujets tout de suite…

Percy allait s'éloigner quand il le retint par le bras. Il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Tout à l'heure, dans les escaliers, il ne l'avait pas embrassé. Il avait failli le faire, mais il n'y avait pas eu de contact entre eux. Il s'était efforcé de ne pas le perturber, mais à présent, il était prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Il lui passa une main derrière la tête et l'attira à lui sans lui permettre de protester. Maintenant, Percy était à lui.

Il prit possession de ses lèvres et les lui ouvrit pour glisser la langue dans sa bouche. Quand il voulut reculer, il ne céda pas. Percy cessa de resister, puis se mit à lui rendre son baiser et vint à lui. Son ventre dur contre lui rappela son état. Il se fit plus tendre et profita de ses petits gémissements de gorge, des caresses de sa langue qui se mêlait à la sienne, l'explorait. Percy promena les mains sur le torse et descendit jusqu'à sa ceinture élastique de son caleçon. Marcus retint son souffle quand il passa ses doigts à l'intérieur. Ce fut son tour de gémir. Il dévora sa bouche avec une avidité nouvelle. Percy effleurait sa peau mais ne descendit pas les doigts plus bas. Il était pourtant si prés, songea Marcus au supplice. Il se rappela sa bouche brûlante et humide sur lui.

Marcus glissa sa main droite sous le tee-shirt et il se mit à jouer du bout des doigts avec un des tétons de Percy. Il allait enlever le tee-shirt.

-Arrête, dit Percy en reculant. Il faut qu'on arrête

-Pourquoi? demanda Marcus en posant les lèvres sur le cou de Percy.

-Il le faut, insista Percy en s'écartant encore.

Il releva la tête. Il suffisait d'un rien pour lui ôter, le jeter à terre et faire courir ses mains sur le corps nu de Percy.

Ce fut alors qu'il le regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'ils brillaient de désir et …de crainte ? De crainte de lui ?

Il le lâcha aussitôt. Sans un mot, Percy sortit. Il l'entendit monter en courant et refermer la porte de sa chambre avec une note d'irrévocabilité qui résonna dans toute la maison.


	7. Chapter 7

je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de mon béta et je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes ^^

merci pour vos reviews

Chapitre 7

Le dimanche suivant, Percy était en train de préparer un petit déjeuner tout simple : des œufs, toast. Depuis une semaine qu'il s'était installé chez Marcus, ils avaient pris l'habitude d'éviter de parler avec Marcus de l'avenir ou de trop creuser dans les pensées de l'autre. Au fond de lui, il mourait d'envie de partager plus de choses avec lui mais il ne voulait pas lui donner de munitions tant qu'il ne s'ouvrait pas à lui. Il avait trop l'impression d'être un contrat professionnel qu'il se préparait à signer.

Sauf qu'il avait envie de coucher avec le client. Il n'était peut-être pas un homme d'affaires, mais il en savait assez pour savoir que ce serait une erreur. Aussi faisait-il son possible pour résister et n'avait-il plus laissé les choses aller trop loin entre eux depuis le premier soir dans la cuisine. Cependant, en tant que père de l'enfant, il avait affirmé son droit de lui toucher le ventre, d'y poser la main, le soir quand ils bavardaient au coin du feu ou regardaient la télévision.

Savait-il combien ce simple geste l'excitait ? ce n'était pas seulement à cause du contact e sa main mais de la possessivité qu'elle trahissait et qui plaisait sans doute plus à Percy qu'il aurait dû. Il le laissait faire, même s'il savait qu'il ne se passerait encore de longues semaines avant le bébé se mette à bouger…

Percy avait aussi appris que Marcus prenait son café noir, et fort, et qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup avant d'avoir avalé sa première tasse tout en regardant les informations financières à la télévision. Il prenait des douches rapides et faisait de longues promenades. Il pouvait travailler des heures d'affiliée en perdant la notion de temps.

Il menait une vie bien coupée du monde extérieur, songea-il. Une vie vouée à la finance et aux bénéfices, régie par une besoin qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il lui parlait peu de son travail. Il lui disait seulement qu'il était sur le point d'entreprendre un grand changement. Quelles conséquences ce changement pourrait avoir pour elle.

-Bonjour, dit Marcus en entrant dans la cuisine tu as bien dormi ajouta-t-il.

-Oui. Huit heures d'affilés. Et toi ? a quelle heure t'es-tu couché ?

-Deux heures après toi, répondit-il en attaquant son toast. Je prends l'avion demain pour régler une de mes affaires, ajouta-t-il

Percy le dévisagea fixement. Il avait décidé de partir demain et il ne lui en avait pas parlé plus tôt ?

-J' ai pris cette décision ce matin, précisa-t-il en se rasseyant

-Je suis transparent à ce point ? fit-il en souriant.

Marcus lui rendit son sourire

-Je serai absent moins de vingt-quatre heures. Je vais te manquer ?

Cette simple question, ajoutée au petit sourire charmeur qu'il lui adressa, suffit à le troubler au point qu'il eut l'impression d'être soudain incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.

Plus tard, au lieu de lui dire bonsoir sur le seuil de sa chambre, il la tint longuement contre lui.

-Je pars à 4 heures, annonça-t-il en s'écartant un peur, les mains sur les épaules de Percy.

-Viens me dire au revoir avant de t'en aller, dit Percy en rougissant.

-Il voudrait mieux que je te laisse dormir, dit Marcus d'une voix douce

-Soit tu viens, soit c'est moi qui me lèverai, dit Percy d'une voix déterminée

-dans ce cas…

-Parfait

-Que vas-tu faire de ta journée demain ?

-Je vais aller chez moi avancer les travaux de la chambre du bébé.

-cela te dérange ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-C'est un travail inutile

-Rien n'a encore été décidé, lui rappela-t-il vivement, même s'il n'avait aucune envie de le voir partir sur une dispute.

Si seulement ils avaient commencé par tomber amoureux avant de sortir ensemble, puis se marier et enfin on fonderait notre famille avec le bébé. Construire une relation à l'envers n'était pas simple, surtout quand la confiance n'allait pas de soi.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, déclara Marcus en lui souriant.

Il s'approcha de Percy et l'embrassa sur le front. Je reviendrais le plus tôt possible.

En consultant son portable, il avait découvert que Percy avait repris son travail un jour plus tôt et il avait décidé de le rejoindre.

-Bonjour ! Vous êtes l'ami de Percy, c'est ça ?

-Oui, confirma-t-il. Il travaillait tard, ce soir ?

-Il est en bas, à la cafétéria

-Merci, dit-il en passant à coté de lui.

-Euh … il n'est pas seul

Il se retourna et attendit la suite.

-Il est avec ce type. Mignon. Il a l'air mordu.

-D'accord, dit-il simplement.

Marcus ne se pressa pas. Pourtant, tout s'accélérait en lui quand il descendit à la cafétéria. Il repéra Percy assis dans un coin tranquille avec un homme qui tournait le dos à Marcus et baissait la tête comme s'il contemplait la table. Aucun doute, il savait qui c'était.

Percy avait la main posée sur celle de Wood sur la table. Il parlait, l'air sérieux.

Marcus eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poings dans le ventre. Il ne s'arrêta que quand il fut arrivé à leur table. Il se glissa sur la banquette à côté de Percy qui sursauta. Puis il lui passa la main derrière la tête pour le rapprocher de lui.

-Salut, mon chéri, dit-il. Je suis rentré

Il l'embrassa, pas trop longuement pour ne pas le gêner, mais juste assez pour marquer sa possession.

-Qu'est ce que…

-Je voulais te faire la surprise ! Comment ça va ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Wood en lui tendant la main.

Ce dernier ne pouvait pas ignorer son geste en restant poli.

-Vous êtes de passage ici ? S'enquit Marcus en posant le bras sur le dossier, derrière Percy, et en jouant avec ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

-Je suis venu voir mon ami. Ça vous pose un problème ?

-peut-être

-Marcus, fit Percy à voix basse. Je t'en prie

-Il me pose une question je réponds

-Percy ne m'a pas l'air très heureux de te voir, Flint

Marcus le regarda. Ses joues prirent un rose plus soutenu encore

-Moi, je trouve qu'il a l'air heureux. Tu n'es pas content, Percy ?

Marcus comptait sur lui pour maintenir une image de couple uni en public

-Je suis heureux que tu sois là, dit-il sans vraiment répondre à sa question.

Qui était à l'origine de ce rendez-vous ? Wood l'avait-il appelé pour lui demander s'il pouvait venir ? Était- ce Percy qui l'avait invité ? Ou Wood lui avait-il tendu une embuscade ? la réponse à ces questions revêtait une importance cruciale.

-Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas encore fixé de date pour le mariage ? demanda Oliver d'un air de défi comme s'il savait une chose que Marcus ignorait. Un homme digne de ce nom l'aurait épousé depuis longtemps.

-Un homme digne de ce nom ne tente pas de séduire l'homme d'un autre, contra-t-il avec décontraction

Pourtant, sous la table, Marcus serra le poing. La pensée que Percy avait pu se confier à lui déplaisait. Il était mécontent que Wood reste disponible pour lui. Maintenant, Percy aurait dû avoir compris qu'aucun autre homme n'élèverait l'enfant de Marcus.

-On y va ? dit Marcus en se tournant vers Percy

La façon dont Percy crispa les mains l'une contre l'autre sur la table trahit son irritation.

-Je te rejoins en haut, répondit Percy

Encore une fois sa façon de lui tenir tête sans en avoir l'air le laissa aussi surpris qu'admiratif. Il hocha la tête, ignora Oliver et quitta la table. Il n'assistera pas à leurs adieux. Allaient-ils s'embrasser ? Se regarder d'un air enamouré ? Percy avait-il confié à Wood qu'il était tombé enceinte lors d'une aventure 'un soir ? avait-il fait suffisamment d'allusions aux circonstances pour qu'il en tire ses propres conclusions.

Jamais Marcus n'avait éprouvé une fureur telle que celle qui l'habitait quand il arriva à l'escalier.

Il en était là de ses sombres pensées quand Percy le rattrapa, seul. Il ne trouvait pas dans son regard le bonheur qu'il avait espéré que son retour y ferait naître. Non, il était blessé et distant. Il estimait sans doute qu'il aurait dû se conduire différemment mais il ne regrettait rien. Percy était à lui.

-Non, le coupa Percy quand il voulut dire quelques chose. Nous parlerons de ça à … chez toi.

Avait-il failli dire « à la maison » ?

S'il pouvait coucher avec lui, songea-t-il de nouveau, tout serait différent. Leurs problèmes se résoudraient d'un coup.

Marcus le suivit des yeux. Oh, oui. Il était furieux.

La nuit promettait d'être longue.


	8. Chapter 8

**merci pour vos reviews**

corriger par Pattenrond

Chapitre 8

-Je vais me changer, lança Percy pour ne pas qu'il le rejoigne.

-Je vais faire du feu.

-Comme tu veux.

Lorsque Percy vit son apparition dans le salon, il alla s'installer sur le canapé.

-Tu ne manges rien ? s'étonna Marcus.

-Non.

Il avait tout gâché avec son comportement. Il soupira.

-Tu ne comptes pas me faciliter les choses, on dirait, remarqua-t-il.

-Non.

-Je n'aime pas Dubois, déclara-t-il.

-Ca, je l'ai reçu cinq sur cinq. Olivier en particulier ou tous les hommes ?

-Comme je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un autre homme, je ne peux pas te le dire. C'est toi qui lui as proposé de venir te voir.

-Il a débarqué juste avant la fin de mon poste

-Sans y avoir été invité ?

-Oui. Il s'inquiétait. Je ne l'avais pas appelé depuis longtemps.

-Mmmmmmm…

-je crois qu'il a espéré que nous nous remettrions ensemble lui et moi.  
Marcus lâcha un rire bref.

-Tu crois?

-Il m'a proposé de l'épouser si tu ne le faisais pas.

Les mots lui avait échappé : Percy n'avait pas prévu de lui révéler les détails. Mais au fond, peut-être la jalousie lui plaisait?

-Tu lui as dit que ce ne serait pas nécessaire au moins?

-Tu es arrivé juste à ce moment-là.

-Et ensuite, quand je vous ai laissés vous dire au revoir ?

-Il n'en a pas parlé, moi non plus.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un allumeur, Percy. Ni du genre à donner de faux espoirs à un homme. Peut-être que tu veux le garder en réserve au cas où…

Les paroles de Marcus l'atteignirent en plein cœur.

-Il n'y aura jamais d'autres hommes que moi dans ta vie, déclara-t-il en le faisant se tourner vers lui.

-Même si nous ne nous aimons pas? murmura Percy.

Il marqua une hésitation, courte mais intense.

-Il y a autre chose dans la vie que l'amour. Et dans un couple aussi.

-Tes parents s'aiment? demanda Percy en fixant Marcus droit dans les yeux.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Marcus.

«Dieu que c'est triste, pensa Percy.»

-Les miens s'adorent, expliqua-t-il. Leur amour est fort, solide, infini. Je veux vivre la même chose. Je ne me contenterais pas de moins.

-On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, Percy. Nos actes ont des conséquences auxquelles il faut faire face et parfois donner la priorité. En l'occurrence, il s'agit d'un enfant innocent.

-C'est pour ça que je suis ici, répliqua Percy.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. S'il était là, c'était aussi parce que Marcus l'intriguait. Depuis le premier soir.

-J'ai quelques chose pour toi, annonça-t-il en lui sortant une boîte de sous la table basse et en lui tendant.

Il n'y avait ni paquet-cadeau, ni ruban. Pourtant, à en juger par son air plein d'espoir, c'était bien d'un cadeau qu'il s'agissait. Son premier cadeau. Il arracha le ruban adhésif et il ouvrit.

Il vit deux hochets en argent.

-Merci, dit Percy la gorge nouée.

C'était les mêmes hochets qu'il avait vu sur un des catalogues qu'il avait montrés à Marcus. Il s'était rappelé de ce qu'il lui avait dit sur ces hochets.

-Je me suis dit que ça te ferai plaisir de les avoir, vu que tu n'as pas arrêter de me parler de ces hochets toute la semaine, dit Marcus en faisant passer une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-C'est l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'on m'ait jamais fait Marcus.

-Profitons un peu du feu ensemble avant d'aller nous coucher, suggéra-t-il en tapotant le canapé à coté de lui.

Comment refuser son invitation? Il le prit dans ses bras et l'attira à lui, le dos contre le torse. Puis Marcus posa les mains sur le ventre de Percy.

-Détends-toi, lui enjoignit-il. Ferme les yeux.

-Je risque de m'endormir.

C'était fou, songea-t-il, troublé. Il ne savait jamais comment se conduire quand il était si gentil. Il s'abandonna à ce moment de tendresse. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait tenu ainsi, ne s'était occupé de lui. L'indépendance avait un prix.  
Il lui massa le ventre en gestes circulaires. Au bout d'un moment, Percy se tourna un peu pour qu'il puisse accéder à son dos. Percy ronronnait comme un chat. Il aimait le parfum de Marcus, le rythme régulier de son souffle, ses mains sur son corps.

Percy se mit soudain à avoir une crampe. Pas tout à fait un engourdissement, mais une sensation difficile à décrire. Il ouvrit les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Marcus.

-Je crois que j'ai senti un mouvement. J'en suis sûr.

-Où?

Percy lui prit la main et la guida au bon endroit.

-C'est comme des petits ondulations, précisa-t-il.

-Je ne sens rien. Ça s'est arrêté?

-Non, répondit Percy en appuyant sa main plus fort. Oh si c'est fini. Je suis désolé que tu ne l'aies pas senti.

-Moi aussi, dit Marcus d'une voix déçue. Tu veux aller te coucher?

-Mmmmmmm…

-Tu préfères dormir ici? demanda Marcus en lui souriant.

-Sur toi? demanda Percy d'une voix ensommeillée en frottant la joue contre son torse.

-Si tu veux. Ou alors tu peux venir dans mon lit…, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Ce fut son tour de lui prendre la main, pour la poser sur la braguette de son jean. Percy découvrit qu'il le désirait. Il referma ses doigts sur lui en se rappelant combien il avait une peau douce. Il se rappelait parfaitement parce que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait trembler un homme. Et Marcus lui avait offert deux orgasmes avec sa bouche.

Il se redressa avec l'intention de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il avait envie de lui, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, le portable de Marcus sonna, l'arrachant à son fantasme. Percy voulut s'écarter, mais il lui serra tendrement l'épaule pour le retenir tout en cherchant son téléphone dans sa poche.

-Ce n'est pas le moment... Quoi ? Ma sœur me demande comment tu te portes ?

-Dis-lui que je vais bien, dit Percy qui était arrivé à se dégager des bras de Marcus. Et dis-lui bonne nuit de ma part.

Et Percy sortit du salon. Marcus le suivit du regard. Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelques choses, mais quoi?


	9. Chapter 9

**merci pour vos revieuws ca me fait toujours autant plaisir^^**

merci à mon béta qui a corrigé ce chapitre: **Pattenrond**

Chapitre 9

Percy sortit sans bruit de son lit et se dirigea vers la chambre de Marcus. Il se demanda comment réagir. S'il dormait, il avait le sommeil le plus silencieux et le plus calme qu'il soit, parce qu'il n'émettait pas un son et qu'il n'avait pas bougé jusqu'à ce que Percy soit près de lui.

-Je sens de nouveau le bébé.

-C'est vrai? dit Marcus d'une voix ensommeillée.

Percy lui prit la main et la plaça sur son ventre.

-On dirait que c'est un oiseau de nuit, remarqua Percy.

-Je ne sens rien, dit Marcus. C'est peut-être ton tee-shirt qui me gêne, suggéra-t-il en soulevant son tee-shirt pour lui toucher son ventre sans attendre son accord. Viens te coucher à côté de moi pour que je puisse le toucher.

Percy fit comme il le dit. Il recula tout contre Marcus et celui-ci lui mit le bras autour de sa taille. Percy posa sa main au bon endroit.  
-Ca continue? chuchota Marcus au creux de l'oreille de Percy.

-Oui, fit-il un peu haletant. Ca s'est déplacé un peu plus au milieu.  
Percy lui déplaça la main et appuya avec la sienne.

-Et là, tu le sens?

-Non.

-Je suis sûr que cela arrivera bientôt.

-Tu es enfin dans mon lit, remarqua Marcus en souriant tout en serrant Percy contre lui.

A ces mots, le cœur de Percy s'emballa mais il l'ignora. Sentant le sommeil le gagner, Percy se blotti contre Marcus de façon un peu plus confortable. Sa main sur son ventre se détendit. Lui aussi devait s'endormir. Marcus fit lentement remonter son tee-shirt jusqu'à ses tétons en murmurant de plaisir.

-Marcus?

-J'aime te sentir frémir à mon contact, dit –il d'une voix rauque. Tu as l'air d'avoir très chaud, Percy.

-La chaleur de ton corps ajoutée à la mienne, cela fait une vraie fournaise, reconnut-il.

-Tu devrais enlever ton tee-shirt. Tu serais mieux.

Devant l'hésitation de Percy, il ajouta précipitamment :

-Il ne se passera rien, sauf si tu en as envie, Percy. De quoi as-tu peur? ajouta Marcus.

De céder, aurait voulu répondre Percy. De renoncer à tout semblant de contrôle sur sa propre vie. Et de tomber amoureux d'un homme qui ne l'aimait pas en retour… Pourtant, ce serait bon de coucher avec lui…

-Nous avons beaucoup de choses à résoudre, dit Percy avec plus de fermeté.

-Tu me préviendras quand nous y serons arrivés ? demanda Marcus d'une voix ironique.

-Tu en seras le premier informé, promit-il en souriant.

Marcus déposa un baiser dans le cou de Percy et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, il entendit la douche coûler. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le réveil : 8h30. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas levé aussi tard. Il croisa les mains derrières la tête et réfléchit à la situation. Il avançait pas à pas. Il l'avait fait venir dans son lit et ce, grâce à son enfant. Une progression naturelle s'ensuivrait forcément.

Lorsqu'il avait eu sa sœur au téléphone, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi ils n'étaient pas encore mariés. Personne, dans sa famille, ne le comprendrait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il pourrait attendre que Percy se fasse à l'idée qu'ils devraient se marier le plus vite possible. Ce n'était pas négociable. Il avait été très tolérant avec lui alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec personne de sa vie, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser décider de cela quand les apparences comptaient tant. En fait, comprit-il, avec Percy, il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle de leur relation. Il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne. Qu'il cesse d'être sensible à ses préventions, à sa douceur, à ses fesses… Cette image suffit à enflammer ses sens et il se leva sans réfléchir, s'approchant de la porte de la salle de bain de Percy. Au diable les belles résolutions! songea-t-il en poussant la porte.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, Percy se rinçait les cheveux sous la douche, les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière. Sans hésiter, il ouvrit la porte de la cabine et le rejoignit. Il se colla ensuite contre lui.

-Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Comme un bébé, répondit-il avec un sourire hésitant. Et toi?

-Incroyablement bien. C'est bon de t'avoir dans mon lit.

Percy avala sa salive, visiblement nerveux.

-Tu veux que je te savonne? demanda Marcus tout en faisant mousser le savon entre ses mains.

Et avant que Percy ne puisse répondre, Marcus posa ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et inclina la tête en arrière. Quand il glissa la main plus bas, une secousse traversa Percy. Marcus avait encerclé de ses doigts le membre tendu de Percy et avait commencé des lents mouvements de bas en haut. Il l'amena tout au bord du plaisir et l'y laissa. Puis il lui passa le savon et lui tourna le dos.

Percy ne l'injuria pas tout haut, mais Marcus devina qu'il le maudissait. Peut-être allait-il lui rendre la pareille? Effectivement, au bout d'un long moment, il sentit ses mains sur son dos, ses fesses, ses jambes. Il se retourna face à lui. Percy commença par ses épaules, puis descendit le long de son ventre et passa directement à ses cuisses. Il avait le visage au niveau de ses hanches. Puis il se redressa et, en plongeant les yeux dans les siens, se saisit de la seul chose qu'il restait à savonner.

Ce qu'il faisait avec ses mains le laissait sans voix. Il vit un petit sourire de triomphe se peindre sur le visage de Percy alors qu'il s'abandonnait aux sensations d'une folle intensité qui récomposaient sa longue attente. Puis son corps se tendit et la délivrance l'emporta dans une longue explosion de satisfaction.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de savourer sa victoire, il s'agenouilla et pressa la bouche contre le sexe tendu de Percy et commença à le lécher, le savourer. Et Percy jouit à son tour. Marcus se leva et l'embrassa avec passion. Soudain, il entendit le ventre de Percy gargouiller.

-Je suis désolé, dit Percy en rougissant.

-Moi aussi je suis affamé, dit Marcus en embrassant à nouveau Percy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Un peu plus tard, en entrant dans la maison de Percy où il était venu chercher la plante qu'il avait promis de rapporter, Marcus s'arrêta sur le seuil et étudia la pièce pour y découvrir des indices sur la personnalité de son compagnon. Il ne devait pas y avoir un meuble neuf, mais la décoration avait un certain charme. Il découvrit la plante. Au moment de ressortir, il vit une lettre vocale et l'ouvrit.

« Nous avons laissé les choses en suspens, Percy, disait-elle. Mon offre restera toujours valable, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. S'il te plait, donne-moi de tes nouvelles. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'homme qu'il te faut. Tu sais que moi je serais un bon mari pour toi. Appelle-moi s'il te plait. »

Si Dubois ne comptait pas pour lui, pourquoi Percy n'avait-il pas effacé ses messages de la semaine derrière? se demande Marcus avec irritation. Puis, il s'intéressa aux photos posées sur la cheminée. Elles représentaient les parents de Percy, des amis, mais il n'y en avait aucune de Dubois. Cela aurait dû lui faire plaisir, mais il devina que rien n'allait arrêter ce type. Et si lui-même faisait le moindre faux pas, Percy risquait bel et bien de prendre le large. Il allait devoir prendre les choses en main et faire comprendre à Dubois qu'il fallait qu'il s'efface pour toujours. Il n'était pas question qu'un géant amoureux joue les preux chevaliers auprès de son futur époux.  
Il était d'une humeur de chien en arrivant au travail pour récupérer Percy de son boulot. Il fallait qu'il lui cache sa colère. Les choses étaient en train de changer entre eux et il ne voulait pas risquer de détruire ce qu'ils étaient en train de construire. Ce soir, décida-t-il, il allait passer un accord avec lui. Ils allaient faire l'amour et fixer une date pour le mariage. Percy n'envisagerait plus jamais rien avec Dubois.

-Bonjour, lança Marcus avec un petit sourire.

-Bonjour, répondit Percy d'un ton froid.

Ils sortirent ensemble de l'hôtel, un silence s'installa entre eux. Marcus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se comportait de la sorte.

-Si tu t'ingères encore dans ma vie privée, ce sera fini!

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

-Tu as écouté mes messages!

Pris la main dans le sac.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ?

-Ne prends pas cet air innocent, Marcus! Personne d'autre n'a la clé de chez moi. J'ai transplané vite à la maison, car j'avais oublié des papiers importants et ce que je découvre c'est que tu as ouvert ma lettre vocale.

-Tu comptais me la cacher? demanda Marcus d'une voix glaciale.

-Ne t'avise pas de détourner la faute sur moi, Marcus Flint! Tu serais fou de rage, si je te faisais cela.

-Sauf que moi, plaida-t-il, je n'ai pas de secrets pour toi.

-C'est faux! cria Percy. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix triste.

Marcus se passa une main dans les cheveux. La nuit d'amour qu'il avait espérée était à l'eau. C'était à désespérer! Il ne s'était jamais donné autant de mal pour une relation avant et pourtant, il semblait n'arriver à rien. Quoiqu'il dise, Percy s'énervait. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il réponde. Voire qu'il essaye de retourner la situation à son avantage.

À la maison

-Ecoute Percy, si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais pas su que Dubois continuait à t'appeler ni que tu n'effaçais pas ses messages. Je trouve que ça en dit long. Effectivement, je n'ai pas encore confiance en toi. Mais pourquoi en serait-il autrement? Tu ne t'es pas engagé vis-à-vis moi.

-Si je m'engageais, tu me ferais plus confiance?

-Cela améliorerait beaucoup les choses.

-Ce que tu as fait me montre que tu ne mérites pas que je m'engage, dit Percy en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Et il vit que tous ses vêtements avaient disparus.

-Où sont mes vêtements? demanda Percy d'une voix colérique.

-Dans ma chambre? répondit Marcus d'une voix déterminée.

Marcus le vit entrer dans sa chambre et le vit ouvrir le tiroir de la commode et en sortir ses affaires. Percy voulait se réinstaller dans la seconde chambre.

-Remets-les à leur place, ordonna-t-il d'une voix basse et calme.

-Essaie de m'y obliger.

Ils restèrent face à face aussi volontaires, aussi sûrs de leur bon droit l'un que l'autre. Tous les progrès qu'il avait pus faire allaient être anéantis s'ils ne changeaient pas de stratégie, comprit Marcus, s'ils ne désamorçaient pas tout de suite la tension entre eux.

-Essaie de m'y obliger, redit Percy plus doucement.

-Percy, fit-il tendrement en lisant dans ses yeux qu'il, non plus, n'avait pas envie de se battre.

Marcus prit le visage entre ses mains, attendit une seconde, puis l'embrassa. Il le sentit lâcher ses vêtements. Percy vint à lui, sa colère transformée en passion.

-Tu ne peux pas quitter ma chambre, dit-il tout contre ses lèvres. Je t'en prie. Jamais. Sauf si l'un de nous deux doit s'absenter, nous dormirons dans le même lit jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

-Nous sommes trop différents, Marcus, dit Percy d'une voix rauque.

-Nous sommes différents et alors? ajouta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?

Marcus tentait de minimiser ce problem, mais il savait que Percy avait raison, au moins jusqu'à un certain point. S'il épousait une personne qui avait été élevée comme lui, sur certains plans, ce serait plus simple. Ils attendraient les mêmes choses de la vie, auraient vécu les mêmes expériences. Cependant, il ne doutait pas que Percy parviendrait à s'adapter à son monde. Restait à savoir si lui arriveraient à s'adapter au sien. Marcus le tint contre lui et l'enveloppait d'un regard intense, chargé de désire. Percy savait qu'il attendait qu'il lui dise oui.  
-Je ne peux plus attendre, Percy, murmura Marcus d'une voix rauque.

Percy le poussa sur le lit et l'enfourcha en l'embrassant profondément. Leurs bouches unies formaient une seule entité. Plus bas, Percy le sentait dur et fort. Lui-même se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Percy lui ôta son T-shirt et il promena la langue et ses doigts sur son cou et son torse. Ensuite, ils manœuvrèrent pour retirer leurs vêtements le plus vite possible. Face à face, peau contre peau, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils se regardèrent avec Bonheur. Marcus l'embrassa avec passion tout en parcourant son corps avec ses mains. Il descendit sa main et prit le membre tendu de désire de Percy et commença des mouvements de bas en haut, tout de l'autre main, il insinua un doigt pour préparer son rouquin. Après quelques secondes, Percy gémit de plaisir.

-Tu veux bien me prendre tout de suite ? dit Percy en se retenant à ses épaules. Je crois que je ne veux pas tenir.

Marcus l'aida à se placer sur lui, puis à descendre lentement.

-Attends Bébé, attends un peu.

Percy voulait obéir, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se serrer autour de lui et quand il l'entendit laisser échapper un long murmure d'extase, il s'abandonna aux sensations délicieuses qui l'assaillaient. C'était comme si des vagues de plaisir, partant de leurs deux sexes explosaient dans tout leur corps, rapides, irrésistibles. Ils furent assaillis par un plaisir brutal, violent. Percy entendit sa propre voix résonner dans la pièce, crier des sons dénués de sens et ils jouirent ensemble.  
-Encore mieux que dans mon souvenir, dit Percy contre son épaule.

-Percy… à chaque fois que tu auras envie, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Ne te retiens pas.

Percy sourit. C'était comme s'il voyait en lui.

-Je suis sérieux, Percy. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes sur un sujet aussi… brûlant. Je veux que tu me le dises.

-D'accord. A condition que tu en fasses autant.

-Méfie–toi, parce que si je me laisse aller, le seul moment où tu seras habillé, ce sera quand tu iras travailler. J'ai tellement envie de toi…  
Percy lui passa le pouce sur les lèvres avant de le laisser lui prendre la bouche.

-L'attente, ça a du bon.

-J'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps.

-La patience est une vertu, rappela-t-il.

-Non. Une perte d'énergie.

Percy lui sourit et l'embrassa. Ils dormirent plus tard, bien plus tard.


	11. Chapter 11

merci pour vos reviews ^^

j'espère que cette fiction vous s'a plu.

Merci à Pattenrond de l'avoir corriger

Chapitre 11

Ce dimanche matin, Percy dormait encore mais Marcus était tendu. Il s'était réveillé tôt et l'avait regardée un petit moment avant de se lever. Une semaine s'était écroulé depuis qu'il l'avait enfin laissé lui faire l'amour.

Au début, il avait eu peur de faire mal aux bébés mais Fred l'avait rassuré. Rien de ce qui faisait du bien au père porteur ne pouvait faire de mal au bébé.

Les bébés…cela le frustrait terriblement de ne pas les sentir bouger : les petits êtres continuaient à bouger dans le ventre de Percy, mais leurs mouvements étaient encore trop légers pour que Marcus puisse les sentir.

Marcus soupira. Ils devaient se marier maintenant. Et puis, il faudrait que Percy donne son préavis à l'hôtel.

La sonnerie du téléphone le tira de ses pensées. Attrapant le combiné, il vit que c'était son père.

-Bonjour, père

-Bonjour, Marcus

Il passa la main sur ses joues qu'il n'avait pas rasées depuis deux jours. Il préférait ne pas imaginer ce que son père en penserait.^

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais des nouvelles à annoncer.

Le cœur de Marcus cogna violement dans sa poitrine. Comme sa sœur était la seule à avoir pu dire quelques choses…

Marcus renonça à l'idée pourtant satisfaisante de tordre le cou de sa sœur. La façon dont son père le réprimandait ne passait pas. Ne lui avait-il pas toujours parlé sur ce ton paternel et tyrannique alors même que, depuis des années, il réussissait au-delà des espérances de tout le monde ?

-Qu'est ce que tu mijotes Marcus ?

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil du bureau, prêt à s'expliquer.

-Avant que tu me répondes par un mensonge ou une demi-vérité, sache que ta sœur nous a parlé, à ta mère et à moi. Un homme qui travaille dans un Hôtel ! Lâcha-t-il avec dédain comme si c'était pire encore que d'avoir conçu un enfant en dehors des liens du mariage.

Marcus sentit une froide colère s'emparer de lui. Il allait bel et bien tordre le cou de sa sœur.

-Tu n'as rien à dire ? demanda son père

-Au contraire. J'ai beaucoup à dire.

E fut à cet instant précis que Percy apparut sur le seuil. Il lui souriait d'un air endormi.

-Alors ? fit son père avec impatience

Percy lui pris la main et la plaça sur son ventre. Il devait encore sentir les bébés bouger. Il ne perçut toujours rien.

-J'attends toujours, rappela son père d'une voix sévère.

Marcus lui répondit sans quitter Percy des yeux.

-Je vais être père en septembre, confirma-t-il. Mon fiancé s'appelle Percy. Il travaille dans un Hôtel. Tu feras bientôt sa connaissance.

-Je ne tolérerai pas que tu épouses une personne qui ne me convient pas ! Si tu tiens à ton emploi…

-Ne me menacez pas, père, fit Marcus calmement.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois tombé dans le piège le plus vieux du…

Marcus raccrocha. Puis il attira Percy entre ses cuisses.

-Bonjour, lui dit-il

-Fiancé ?

-Tu as beau ne pas avoir e bague, c'est le cas.

-Il ne me semble pas que tu m'aies posé la question ni que je t'aie répondu.

-C'est ce qui va se passer, Percy. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Si tu le dis Marcus, dit Percy avant de se lever et se diriger vers la sortie.

Il était plus de 20h00 et Percy n'était toujours pas arrivé à la maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était sur le point d'appeler la police quand il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir. La colère prit le pas sur son inquiétude quand il descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre.

-Où étais-tu passé ? cria-t-il.

Marcus s'approcha de Percy et l'examina.

-J'avais besoin d'être seul, répondit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je pourrais m'inquiéter en ne te voyant pas renter à une heure raisonnable ?

Percy ne répondait pas.

-Stop. J'ai été assez patient. Maintenant, voilà ce qu'on va faire.

Le contrôle. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle. Aujourd'hui, quelques choses s'était détraqué. Il ne faudrait pas que cela se reproduise. Il ne voulait plus avoir une telle peur.

-Pour commencer, je vais te conduire à ton travail ce soir pour que tu puisses donner ta démission. Tant pis pour ton préavis. Nous allons nous marier dans une chapelle ce samedi. Et …

-Voilà une façon bien originale de me conquérir, l'interrompit Percy, glaciale.

Percy sortit de la maison en claquant la porte.

Marcus se rendit d'abord au travail de Percy mais il n'était pas là alors il avait décidé de se rentre chez Percy.

-Je sais que tu es là, Percy, dit-il en espérant que sa voix ne porterait pas jusqu'à l'appartement voisin. Allez, Percy. Ouvre. Il faut qu'on parle. Très bien. Je vais passer la nuit devant ta porte.

Quand deux heures passa, Marcus comprit que Percy n'allait pas ouvrir sa porte et il regagna sa maison et son grand lit vide.

Percy avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit. Épuisé, il passa en revue le contenu du réfrigérateur. Il y avait du Ketchup, de la moutarde. Dans le congélateur, il ne trouva que des glaçons. Les placards ne valaient guère mieux, mais, au moins, il restait des céréales et du lait en poudre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il posa la tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table.

Percy voulait un mari et de l'amour.

Peut-être Marcus était-il habitué à un foyer dans lequel les parents ne montraient pas leur affection, mais pas lui.

Percy sursauta quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte. Ce vacarme lui faisait trop peur pour qu'il se lève. Ce fut alors qu'une voix masculine qu'il reconnut aussitôt appela son nom. C'était Marcus.

Il cognait toujours. Percy alla ouvrir, les doigts tremblants.

-Qu'est- ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il

Marcus était à faire peur. Il avait les yeux rouges et les cheveux en bataille.

-Tu as bu ? fit Percy en l'examinant.

-Peut-être un peu, concéda-t-il.

-Entre.

-Pourquoi as-tu bu ?

-Parce que j'étais à court d'idées

-je crois qu'il faut mieux nous asseoir

Percy l'entraina avec lui, surprise de son absence de résistance.

-Qu'est qui se passe ?

Marcus s'étrangla de rire. Ce Marcus était différent de celui qu'il connaissait qu'il avait peine à croire qu'il s'agissait du même homme.

-Je suis à court d'idées pour toi. Je ne veux pas que mes enfants naissent en dehors du lien du mariage. J'ai gardé mes distances pour te laisser respirer un peu comme tu semblais en avoir envie. Et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Mais je n'ai compris que je t'aimais que quand il a été trop tard. Tu t'éloignes déjà. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus pour te convaincre de te marier avec moi.

Percy sentit une joie indicible l'envahir. Il le voyait à peine à travers les larmes qui lui embuaient les yeux.

-Je suis tombé amoureux de toi lors de notre première nuit

-C'est vrai, demanda Percy d'une voix hésitante.

-Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je voulais te revoir, ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé avec mes anciens partenaires. Et maintenant, c'est ma vie que je veux passer avec toi.

Percy prit le visage de Marcus entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Il lui prit la main et le posa à l'endroit où les bébés s'étaient mis à donner des coups de pied.

-je les sens, dit Marcus doucement en souriant.

Quand les mouvements cessèrent, il sortit un petit écrin de sa poche. Puis il se tourna vers lui, un genou à terre.

-Je t'aime, Percy. Je veux d'autres enfants avec toi. Je veux prendre soin de toi, je veux que tu sois mon compagnon pour la vie. Je t'en prie, épouse-moi.

-Je t'aime, Marcus. Oui, je veux t'épouser.

Marcus lui mit la bague au doigt et l'embrassa avec passion.

Ce soir Marcus fut l'homme le plus heureux du monde d'entier.

Fin

**Il y aura un Prologue ^^ dit-moi ce que vous voulez savoir;**


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à Pattenrond d'avoir corriger ce chapitre ^^

Chapitre 12:épilogue

Au manoir Flint

Orion Flint regardait par la fenêtre de son salon, son fils et son beau-fils en train de faire un bonhomme de neige dans le jardin du manoir avec ses deux petits enfants : Mathéo Flint et Mike Flint. Les petits avaient déjà 5 ans. Ils ressemblaient tellement à Marcus à son âge. Ils avaient les yeux et les cheveux noirs des Flint, mais les tâches de rousseur des Weasley. Ils avaient également hérité de la malice des Weasley et la ruse des Flint.

Orion sourit en se rappelant avoir trouvé les petits avec les baguettes de leurs pères, jetant dans toutes les pièces du manoir avec leurs petites voix : «Accio cadeaux.» Lorsqu'ils furent pris sur les faits, ils dirent que c'était pour être sûrs que les cadeaux étaient bien en sûreté. Lui-même n'avait pu garder son sérieux et avait rit.

Soudain, Orion vit que Percy se tournait vers sa direction et le saluait de la main. Orion lui rendit son salut.

-Ils devraient rentrer, fit Lisa Flint, la mère de Marcus, d'une voix douce. Elle portait une magnifique robe verte et elle avait fait un chignon où on pouvait voir quelques mèches de couleurs grises. Lisa Flint était de ces femmes dont le temps les rendait plus belles que jamais.

Elle s'approcha de son époux et se plaça à ces côtés. Avec lui, elle regarda la petite famille jouer dans la neige.

-J'ai demandé à notre charmante fille de les appeler, fit Orion tout en regardant sa fille rejoindre son fils dans le jardin.

Toute la petite famille se dirigea ensuite vers le château. Il soupira en pensant qu'il allait tout gâcher. Il ressentait encore de la culpabilité.

-Je vais demander qu'on prépare du bon chocolat chaud pour tout le monde, lança-t-elle tour en se tournant vers son époux et en posant sa main sur la joue de celui-ci. Est-ce que tout va bien? ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu as l'air songeur.

-Comment fais-tu pour me supporter ? demanda-t-il tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Elle lui sourit et elle l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'aime, répondit-elle avant de sortir du salon.

Il la regarda s'en aller, puis il se dirigea vers la cheminé du salon et regarda les flammes du foyer. Il se remémora sa première rencontre avec Percy.

_Début Flash_

Orion était dans son bureau et attendait le fameux fiancé qui avait piégé son fils. Comment son fils avait-il pu être aussi stupide pour se faire avoir comme un débutant? Il serra les poings en pensant à cette pensée.

Lors du dîner où Marcus avait présenté son fiancé à sa famille, Orion n'avait pas adressé la parole à Percy. Il Faisait comme s'il n'existait pas. Il avait demandé à un de ses meilleurs détectives de faire des recherches sur la famille de l'homme qui avait trompé son fils. Il lui avait certifié que Percy Weasley venait d'une famille de classe moyenne, qu'il travaillait dans un Hôtel et avait un faible revenu.

Il savait que quand son fils avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'éviter que cet homme abuse de la fortune de la famille Flint et lui faire signer ce contrat de mariage. Son épouse lui avait supplié d'oublier cette folie. Elle avait peur de la colère de Marcus. Elle avait peur qu'il parte de leur vie à jamais, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre en péril le manoir et la fortune des Flint.

Il attendait maintenant le jeune homme avec ses avocats. Il avait envoyé un discret mot à ce Weasley pour qu'il le rejoigne dans son bureau. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

-Entrez, lança Orion d'une voix froide.

Percy entra dans le bureau. Il portait une robe bleu foncé qui s'accordait à merveille avec ses yeux. Sa robe cachait légèrement son ventre rond.

-Vous m'avez fait venir, Monsieur Flint, fit Percy tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

-Asseyez-vous, dit Orion, tout en lui désignant la chaise devant son bureau.

Percy fit comme il le dit et salua les deux autres hommes d'une voix douce et légèrement tremblante. Orion lui tendit le fameux contrat de mariage.

-C'est un contrat de mariage, expliqua Orion. C'est pour éviter que les biens des Flint soient dans de mauvaises mains sans scrupule.

-Je ne …

Orion l'arrêta en levant la main.

-Vous avez peut-être su berner mon fils, mais pas moi.

Il fixa Percy avec colère et ce dernier commença à lire le contrat de mariage. Orion fut intrigué face aux expressions de Percy. Il était sûr que l'homme allait crier et jeter le contrat avant d'appeler Marcus à l'aide, mais non. Percy finit de lire tranquillement le contrat et sourit.

-Je crois qu'il y a des erreurs, lança Percy d'une voix amusée.

-Je ne crois pas Monsieur Weasley, fit un des avocats d'une voix déterminée.

-Je ne dis pas qu'il est mal fait, Monsieur, expliqua Percy d'une voix douce sans être impressionner par le regard de cet avocat. Mais vous avez oublié de mettre dans la liste des biens le nouvel appartement que Marcus a acheté ce mois-ci, outre aussi la villa près de la mer.

Orion se tourna vers l'un de ses avocats et lui lança un regard froid.

-Je n'étais pas au courant que Monsieur votre fils avait acquéri ces biens, se justifia l'homme.

Orion était étonné. Pourquoi cet homme lui avait révélé l'existence de ces biens? Est-ce une ruse de sa part? Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait à gagner de lui dire la vérité?

-Je veux bien signer, fit Percy en leur souriant, mais…

-Mais…, répéta Orion qui savait au fond de lui que l'homme allait lui demander de l'argent. Il était prêt. Il avait déjà prévu une grande somme en compensation des biens que cet homme n'aura pas. Il était prêt à tout pour protéger le manoir et les biens des Flint.

-Je veux que vous convainquiez Marcus de ne pas vendre mon appartement, demanda Percy en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Un des avocats pouffa d'indignation.

-Cet appartement ne vaut rien, expliqua l'avocat qui avait pouffé.

-Il ne vaut rien pour vous, mais pour moi c'est autre chose, expliqua Percy en foudroyant l'avocat.

Puis il se tourna vers Orion.

-Vous vous me comprendrez. C'est ma maison. C'est mon chez moi, comme le manoir est votre maison, votre chez vous.

Orion regarda Percy droit dans les yeux. Il voyait que cet homme était sérieux et sincère. Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé? Cet homme pouvait être intéressé à autre chose que la fortune de sa famille?

-J'accepte, dit Orion d'une voix délibérément neutre pour cacher son trouble.

Percy se leva de sa chaise et prit Orion dans ses bras.

-Milles merci, lança Percy en souriant avant de sortir du bureau.

Orion n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que Percy l'avait pris dans ses bras.

-Sortez, cria Orion aux deux autres avocats.

Il se dirigea vers le bar et pris un verre. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir.

Le docteur t'a déconseillé de boire le soir avant de te coucher, lança la voix douce de sa tendre femme. Elle le rejoignit et elle prit le verre de la main de son époux.

-Je lui ai proposé un contrat, expliqua Orion d'une voix douce. Sais-tu ce qu'il a dit?

-Non, lui répondit-elle tout en suivant son mari qui se dirigeait vers son bureau.

-Il m'a dit que Marcus avait acheté deux biens et qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la liste. Et de plus, ce qu'il veut en échange, c'est que Marcus signe le même contrat mais pour son minuscule appartement, raconta-t-il tout en s'installant à son bureau.

Orion vit sa femme lui sourire tendrement.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire? demanda-t-il tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Je sais que tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et sortir du bureau.

Orion avait reçu le nouveau contrat la nuit même. Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre avec ce fameux contrat et il fut étonné de voir une lumière se dégageant de l'un des salons du manoir. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il vit son fils un verre à la main. Tel père tel fils, se dit-il tout en entrant.

-Il se fait tard, fit Orion tout en prenant le verre de son fils.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, répondit Marcus d'une voix lasse.

-Qu'as-tu? demanda Orion après quelques minutes de silence après avoir bu une gorgé de whisky.

-C'est Percy, lança Marcus d'une voix troublée. Il…

-Il? répéta Orion pour insister son fils à parler.

Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas doués pour communiquer en dehors d'un des bureaux de la société.

-Il refuse de vendre son stupide appartement, lâcha Marcus d'un ton où on pouvait sentir sa colère.

-Pourquoi veux-tu vendre son appartement? demanda Orion en voyant là une opportunité pour avoir l'accord de son fils et indirectement celui de Percy.

-J'ai peur qu'il parte et me laisse, expliqua Marcus en baisser la tête.

Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant son père.

-J'ai peur à tout instant qu'il décide de changer d'avis et de retourne là-bas. C'est ce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois.

Orion fut troublé par les paroles de son fils. Il était si sincère.

-L'aimes-tu?

-Comme un fou, répondit Marcus. Je ne vois pas ma vie sans lui et les bébés.

-Je te comprends, fit Orion en lui souriant. Il vit l'étonnement dans les yeux de son fils. C'est vrai qu'il ne montrait presque jamais ses sentiments, mais il aimait sa famille.

Orion se leva.

-Va rejoindre ton fiancé, lança Orion avant de sortir et de se rendre dans sa chambre. Il tenait toujours le contrat dans sa main.

Lorsqu'il entra, il vit que son épouse ne dormait pas comme d'habitude. Elle l'attendait pour dormir.

-Alors? lança-t-elle, tout en se brossant les cheveux devant son miroir.

Orion regarda le contrat qu'il avait en main et le jeta dans les flammes de la cheminé de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers sa femme et lui prit la brosse dans main et il la coiffa.

-Je pense qu'ils seront heureux, fit-t-il, tout en lui brossant les cheveux.

_Fin Flash_

-Grand-père, s'écrièrent les jumeaux tout en courant vers Orion.

Orion les prit dans ses bras et leur donna un bisou à chacun.

-Tu as vu le bonhomme de neige, fit Mike en souriant.  
-C'est moi qui a mis la carotte sur son visage, lança Mathéo tout en tirant la manche de la veste d'Orion  
-Et si vous alliez voir ce que fait Grand-mère? fit Percy qui venait de faire son apparition.

Les deux petites tornades s'élancèrent à l'intérieur du manoir pour aller voir leur grand-mère.

-Où est Marcus? demanda Orion.

-Il se dispute avec votre charmante fille, expliqua Percy en souriant et Orion lui sourit à son tour.

Il savait que lorsque ses deux enfants étaient dans une pièce, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se disputer.

-Tu ne devrais pas trop te fatiguer, vu ton état, dit Orion tout en se dirigeant vers Percy et mit sa main sur le ventre arrondi de Percy. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à la petite fille.

-Tu vois que je ne suis pas le seul à le penser, lança Marcus tout en souriant. Et vous ne vous rendez pas compte qu'il ne veut même pas arrêter son travail, se plaignait Marcus.

Percy vit le regard sévère et inquiet d'Orion et il sourit. Tel père, tel fils, pensa Percy en rigolant.

-Je t'assure que tout va bien, dit Percy tout en caressant le visage de Marcus et il l'embrassa doucement.

Orion se sentant de trop sortit de la pièce.

**Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez^^**


End file.
